


Editorial

by figure-skating-prompts (orphan_account)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hints of Yuzuvier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/figure-skating-prompts
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Yuzuru Hanyu being very overprotective of [...] Javier Fernandez."-“…I just wish everyone would see you the way I do,” Yuzuru said, voice surprisingly quiet.





	Editorial

It wasn’t often that Yuzuru felt the need to come to Javier’s defense, since he was older and more experienced and was more worldly than he was. But sometimes, it still happened, like when he thought that Javier was being overlooked in favor of other people.

“…it’s wrong, Brian!” Yuzuru exclaimed as he put down his phone, already beginning to pace before he had even articulated all his thoughts. His coach watched, certainly perplexed but silent; he was reluctant to ask any questions for fear of Yuzuru’s response. Occasionally—just occasionally—when Yuzuru was truly upset, he could get a little shrill, a little dramatic, but entirely amusing.

Once the older man realized that Yuzuru wasn’t quite done ranting, though, he sighed good-naturedly. “What’s wrong?” he asked, not certain if he really wanted to know the answer.

Whipping back to look at Brian, Yuzuru threw his hands out to the side, nearly chucking his phone against the wall in excitement. He hardly noticed, though, and began speaking. “I’ll tell you what’s wrong! I’m reading this article—“

Brian groaned and ran a tired hand over his face. He was too old for this. “What did I tell you about reading those articles?”

Yuzuru shook his head. “I know what you said, but it’s not about me this time!” He paused, then shrugged. “Well, it’s not all about me. It’s also about Javi. I was reading this article, and it mentioned who the best skaters right now are.”

Nodding, Brian began to look for his clipboard, motioning for Yuzuru to follow him as he spoke. He loved Yuzuru, but he still needed to get some work at the rink done. “Alright, article. Skaters. Go—“ he gestured for Yuzuru to continue speaking.

“—and it mentioned me,” Yuzuru beamed childishly, and his coach fought the urge to roll his eyes (he lost). “And it talked about Nathan, obviously. And Patrick. And then it talked about Adam, and—he’s great, but—“

Brian smiled understandingly. “I know, but right now, there are other guys in the field.”

“Right! And I got to the end, and there wasn’t anything about Javi! Nothing, except for one sentence.” He turned his phone back to the older man, magnifying the screen. “Look at what it says!”

Although he wasn’t entirely supportive of the idea of Yuzuru’s being influenced by online articles, Brian was now a victim of curiosity, and he leaned over to read. “ _Hanyu currently trains in Canada, maintaining his friendly rivalry and…bromance, with fellow skater Javier Fernandez_?” he read, a bit in disbelief. “Seriously?”

“Thank you!” Yuzuru practically yelled, glad to see that someone else shared in his surprise.

Although Brian understood the younger man’s frustration, he had read too many of these kinds of articles in the past to be too highly bothered by it. “Well, Yuzu, you know it’s probably an American article, right? Sometimes they don’t talk enough about other international skaters…and they like to sensationalize other parts. You know, you and Javi are great friends, it doesn’t happen often in the skating community with the male skaters—“

“I know all that!” Yuzuru shot back, and Brian decided to just give up then, letting the younger man speak. He was on a roll, anyway, and it was actually quite refreshing to see someone get so worked up about fairness for another person. As much as Javier made sure that he kept an eye on Yuzuru to try to shield him from as much incidents as possible, Yuzuru could apparently get just as worked up for Javier’s sake. Of course during interviews, the two were apt to gush about the other, but Brian thought it was a little different, and perhaps it meant a little more, that Yuzuru was going to his coach to complain about what he thought was an injustice.

As he scrolled through the article, Yuzuru eventually let out a small groan and threw his head back, defeated. “I just don’t get it,” he muttered. “Javi’s won so much; he has two World Championships.” And, Yuzuru didn’t have to say, Javier also had an Olympic bronze, numerous European titles, and he had consistently ranked in the top few skaters for years.

And yet, where was Javier’s mention? A mention independent of Yuzuru.

“You know, Yuzu,” Brian began, unsure of what to say. He had coached the two of them for years, and Brian knew that those two were highly discernible.

Yes, Yuzuru was the punch, the star power, the one people naturally watched because he wanted to be watched, but Javier was a fighter, through and through. For all that he just seemed to stroll through life, casually and easily, he worried, too, more than even Brian had imagined. Javier tried to hide his insecurities with his kindness; he didn’t want to worry people, didn’t want to bring too much attention to his problems, and so he usually powered through his issues.

But because Javier didn’t bring too much attention on himself, didn’t even want to be noticed enough in case he overshadowed his entire country, he could get overlooked.

Thankfully, though, Yuzuru seemed to notice, and Brian smiled lightly, patting his student on his shoulder. “You know, Yuzu,” he started again, “this is why I wanted you and Javier to work so closely with each other. The two of you push each other, but you also care about each other. That’s what I like to see.” He noticed Yuzuru smile lightly and nod, then added, “Keep up doing what you’re doing. You’re a good man.”

As Brian opened the door to leave, he noticed Javier leaning against the wall, still hidden to Yuzuru. The younger man had his arms folded, dark eyes bright as he looked at his coach. Hesitating, Brian looked back at the door. “How much of that did you hear?” he asked.

Javier chuckled under his breath. “Well, I got worried when I heard Yuzu yelling, so…about all of it,” he nodded. “Have you ever noticed that his voice just carries?” Javier pushed himself off the wall and smoothed out his jacket, still pleasant, though Brian felt guilty, that he had heard about that article. Was it his job to protect Javier from that stuff, even though Javier was a grown man and was hardly competing anymore?

He figured it was.

“Yeah, he’s just got this pitch about him,” Brian agreed. “Hey, Javi, about all that—“

The younger man shook his head. “Don’t worry. It’s nothing I haven’t read before.” He paused though, looking back inside the room, where Yuzuru was beginning to stretch. He smiled warmly, gaze softening, and Brian nodded in understanding. “But I haven’t heard that before.”

With a comforting pat on the back, Brian moved away from Javier. “Go ahead. Hug it out.”

Not hesitating, Javier walked inside the room, nearly laughing when Yuzuru almost tripped over his feet when he saw the older man. “Hey—“

“You’re something else,” was all Javier said, putting his arm around Yuzuru’s shoulders. He squeezed him gently, just to impress the idea of a hug onto the younger man.

“…so you heard.”

“Your voice carries.”

Yuzuru laughed shortly, then sighed. “I just feel bad. You’ve done more than everyone else, but—I’ll write to that website.”

“Calm down, Yuzu,” Javier insisted. Usually, he was the one to fight for Yuzuru’s honor, so to speak, the one to stand up for the younger man if he felt as if Yuzuru were at a disadvantage. And maybe it was a little odd, hearing Yuzuru get so heated about something as insignificant as a web article that probably already had a few spelling errors and inaccuracies. Sure, Yuzuru liked to talk about Javier during interviews, but it was because he was asked to do so. Hearing the younger man get so worked up, when no one was watching and when no one would reward him for his good sportsmanship, really warmed Javier’s heart.

He knew that they were friends, great friends, but they were also strong competitors. Javier let out a long sigh, fully hugging Yuzuru, then. “Well, they were right that you have a very good friend here,” he muttered, smiling when Yuzuru hugged him back.

“…I just wish everyone would see you the way I do,” Yuzuru said, voice surprisingly quiet.

Javier just shook his head fondly. “And I wish they’d see you the way I do. You’re kind of lame, after all. But that’s what makes you fun to be around.” He let go of Yuzuru, grinning when he saw the younger man’s mock-offended expression. “They all think you’re so cool, but we know the truth.”

Laughing, Yuzuru smacked Javier’s arm. “I was being sweet—“

“And I was being cheeky.”

They both continued to jab at each other for a bit longer, before Yuzuru grabbed his bag, getting ready to head to the rink. Javier followed, still intent on giving Yuzuru a hard time for a little bit longer. The younger man paused, though, and Javier nearly ran into him. “…the article didn’t mention Shoma, either. Should I call him?”

“I think he’s okay,” Javier answered with the lightest roll of his eyes and a rather wide smile, pushing Yuzuru along toward the rink.

**Author's Note:**

> All my prompts are posted on figure-skating-prompts.tumblr.com, but if you see something there that you think should be here, let me know!


End file.
